1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent front panel having an excellent electromagnetic shielding performance to be mounted at the front of a plasma display.
2. Description of Related Art
As a front panel for displays, various panels having abrasion-resistance, anti-reflection property or stain-proofing property have been proposed in order to protect the display surface, prevent the unclear images due to reflection of illumination light and a background, and proof the stain on the display surface.
Among various types of displays, plasma displays have attracted a person's attention because of their thinness and large screen size. However, there have been concerns about the effect on the peripheral devices and human health by electromagnetic waves emitted from the screen and its periphery of the plasma displays.
Unfortunately, the known display front panels having abrasion-resistance, anti-reflection property or stain-proofing property cannot adequately shield against the electromagnetic waves from the plasma displays.
After intensive study on the plasma display front panel offering an excellent electromagnetic shielding performance, the inventors have accomplished the present invention based on the findings that a front panel comprising a laminate of a transparent substrate and a synthetic fiber mesh plated with a metal thereon is capable of adequately shielding against the electromagnetic waves from the plasma displays.